Fifth Marauder
by Ciara1214
Summary: Sirius Black's sister. The fifth marauder. An animangus. Erased from memory- This is Vitani. (Yeaaa, Not so good at summaries.. Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

The first ray of sunlight streaming through the open window woke Vitani Black. She yawned and got out of bed. Her brother, Sirius, was still asleep in bed. She walked across the room and shoved him.

"Wha.." Sirius muttered, looking up, his longish black hair in his face. He blew it out of the way so he could see his sister properly.

"Decided to wake you." Vitani grinned.

Sirius scowled at her. "Thanks for that."

"Oh your welcome."

Sirius snorted "I didn't mean it that way. Why did you have to wake me up so early anyway?" He looked at the clock on the opposite side of the wall. "Its 7.00."

Vitani sat on his bed, smiling. "Yeah, but todays the day we get out wands, and our owls, and our spellbooks and our-"

Sirius cut her off "I know Tani!" He was grinning now too

"I can't wait! And to think Regulas has to wait for a couple more years!"

Sirius got out of bed "Can't wait till he does come to Hogwarts-"

"-so we can jinx him and pretend it wasn't us." Vitani finished his sentence for him and Sirius nodded, grinning at his sister.

"Precisley."

"SIRIUS! VITANI!" A loud, unappealing voice sounded from downstairs.

_Urgh_ Vitani knew her mother would shout at them today sooner or later "And there goes the voice of our sweet, caring mother." She said, making a face

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sirus sighed. "Shes probably gone into the kitchen."

"And seen the- ur- explosion." Vitani grinned as she said it. Sirius and her had blown up the kitchen yesterday night- somehow silently.

"CAN YOU HERE ME?! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, how can we not here you?" Sirius muttered "I think China just got its wake up call."

They got changed as fast as possible and hurried downstairs. Their mother was standing at the foot of the stairs- her face confronted in rage. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MAGIC!" Vitani resisted the urge to cover her ears. "NOW I CAN NOT TELL YOU TO FIX IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SO I'LL HAVE TO DO IT."

"Then do it." Sirius muttered under his breath. It was thankful that Walburga Black was shouting too loud to catch what Sirius said.

"I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING LETTING YOU GET A WAND! REGULAS NEVER CAUSE'S TROUBLE LIKE THIS!" She breathed out heavily then stomped into the kitchen.

"Pefect Regulas." Vitani and Sirius muttered at the exact same time. By the time the kitchen was restored to its normal state it was 9.30.

"You can come in now." Their mother said, standing at the kitchen door with a positively evil look on her face. Vitani and Sirius sped past her, grabbed a piece of toast and started wolfing it down as soon as possible. Their father Orion Black walked in once they were half-way through their piece of toast with the Daily Prophet. He sat down opposite Vitani.

"Fiften muggle attacks." He read aloud. "Eleven dead and four seriously injured and staying in St Mungos. Workers unsure if the will last the next day.."

Sirius stopped eating his toast. "Thats bad." He said

Walburga Black looked at him as if he was mad. "Bad? The Worlds a much better place without muggles if you ask me."

Sirius shrugged at his mother but Vitani could see disgust on his face. Vitani realised the same look was on her face.

They finished the rest of their toast. Their mother looked at them. "Good." She said "Now wait by the fireplaace i'm just getting my handbag.

Sirus and Vitani walked out of the kitchen and to the fireplace. "I hate that handbag." Sirius said to her as they were walking there. Vitani nodded. Their mother had enchanted it to strangle anyone except her if they touched it.

Their mother came down in a couple of minutes carrying a small velvet red handbag. It looked like a normal handbag but Vitani knew the moment someone else touched it, it would go crazy, trying to squeeze the absoulte life out of someone! She picked up a flowerpot filled to the brim of Floo Powder. "I'll go first." She said, glaring at her two oldest children. "Follow after me and speak clearly otherwise you'll end up completely different and I might not find you again." It was clear that she really could not care less if she never found them again! She took a handful of Floo Powder then shoved the flowerpot to Vitani. Then she stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley!" And dropped the Floo Powder. Huge green flames shot up out of nowhere and covered Walburga Black completely. When they died down she was gone.

"You first." Sirius shrugged

Vitani took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. She grinned at Sirius, shouted "Digon Ally." She realised she had said the wrong thing just too late. Up shooted green flames and covered her. She could feel herself being whisked away, a stomach churning feeling. Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, the green flames had died down- leaving nothing in Vitani's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Vitani flew out of a stone fireplace and landed on the cold, hard, dusty floor. She sat up, coughing, and looked round. On a nearby cushion a withered hand lay and a bloodstained pack of cards lay only a few metres away on a table. She looked out the window. This was definitley not Diagon Alley! She saw a sign out the window. It read Knockturn Alley! _Oh great _Vitani thought. "You're in Borgin and Burkes!" She had been here once before with her mother and Sirius. Her mother had been selling Borgin a crystal skull for 5,000 galleons. She saw it in a cabinet across the room with an opal necklace that had a sign on it saying _Cursed. _Voices sounded outside the shop and Vitani saw people approaching. The bell tinkled as they stepped inside the shop. Vitani hid behind a big cabinet. She dared to look out from behind the big cabinet.(The Vanishing Cabinet) And of course, who could it be but her cousins- Cissy, Bella and Andromeda with their mother Druella.

"Hello Borgin." Druella said coldly.

"Ahh Mrs Black. And your daughters!" Borgin said from behind the counter. -Vitani was glad he hadn't heard her uncomftable entrance into the shop- "Pleasure, Pleasure. As always... Why are you here?"

"I'm here to buy something." Druella told him. "That skull over there." She pointed to the crystal skull Vitani's mother had sold to the shop last year

"Of course, of course madam." Borgin walked over to the cabinet and, using his wand, picked up the skull and carried it towards the counter. "May I ask why you want it?"

"It is none of your buinsness Borgin." Druella said, a definete tone of malice in her voice

Borgin dipped his head respectfully "Yes of course Mrs Black." He used his wand to put it in a paper bag then picked it up and gave it to Druella Black who accepted it with pale hands. "That'll be 5,000 galleons."

Druella gave him a bag rattling with money.

Borgin took it eagerly and looked inside it

"Goodbye Borgin." Druella Black said coldly. Vitani suddenly knocked over a jar. It made a terrible clatter. Druella, Andromeda, Cissy, Bella and Borgin all looked her way. They couldn't seem to see her. What?! She bent down and read the label on the jar. _Contains substance that turns user invisible for 3 minutes. _Thats helpful. Vitani thought as she got up and sped out of the shop. She raced down the alleyway- relieved when she finally burst out into Diagon Alley. She saw Sirius and her mother standing outside Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Sirius was carrying a Snowy Owl on his arm, he caught sight of her almost at once. "Tani!" He shouted, his face breaking into a grin.

Okay, so apparantly that invisible charm has worn off, Vitani thought as she ran forward to hug her brother. The snowy owl on his arm nibbled her hair affectionatly.

"Oh, this is Tani." Sirius told her

Vitani grinned "How appropriate."

"So you're back are you? Good." Vitani looked up at her mother. She didn't seem very pleased to see her- If anything she looked disappointed "Speak clearly next time!" She stalked away towards Madam Malkin's. Sirius and Vitani looked at eachother, shrugged and followed suit, Tani still on Sirius's arm. They got their new robes, brought their new spellbooks from Flourish and Blotts and got their money from Gringotts after a stomach churning ride to the Black's Vault which lay just behind a firebreathing dragon. Finally, it was time to get their wands. Walburga Black took them to Ollivanders and left them at the door. "I have to do something. Use your money to purchase your wands." And with that she was gone.

Vitani took a deep breath, and opened the door. A sweet bell ring sounded as the entered-

A wrinkled man with white hair appeared at the same time. He must of been Ollivander. He smiled at them. "Sirius Black and Vitani Black. I wondered when I might see you." She and Sirius exchanged looks but turned back to Ollivander almost immediatly. "You are here for your wands so..." He disappeared behind a shelf then reappeared with two boxes. "...Try these..." He put the two boxes infront them and opened them dramaticly. Sirius looked at her then picked up the longer of the two. "Ahhh," Mr Ollivander said "12 inches, made of beech, a dragon heartstring core."

Sirius waved it and the jar opposite him exploded. "Er.. I don't think so." He put it down and Ollivander replaced it with another box.

Vitani took one of the wands.

"10 inches, made of willow, unicorn hair core." Ollivander informed

She waved it and the glass in a magnifying glass nearby shattered, shards going everywhere.

Sirus and her went through a few more wands until Sirius found the one that chose him- 12 inches, ash wood, phionex feather core. Vitani had to go through a few more wands until she found the one which she knew, just felt right- 11 inches, ebony wood, phionex wood.

Ollivander smiled when she finally recived her wand "I know you will cast great magic with this."

He was interupted by a loud rapping on the window. Walburga Black was standing outside, a grumpy expression on her face. "HURRY UP!" She shouted, loud enough to hear through the walls.

"Ahh Walburga." Ollivander smiled "I rememer like it was yesterday- 12 inches, aspen wood, dragon heartstring core- unyelding. You better not keep her waiting. Goodbye, Sirius, Vitani. Until we meet again."

And waving goodbye, Sirus and Vitani turned and exited Ollivanders with their new wands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter I accidentally put ****_11 inches, Ebony wood and phionex wood. _****For Vitani's wand description. I meant to put ****_11 inches, Ebony wood and a phionex feather core._**

Vitani and Sirius went home and spent the next few days examining their wands, reading a few of their spellbooks ( Well, Vitani did- Sirius refused to read boring books) and stroking Tani, the Snowy Owl who was very friendly. Sirius's wand turned out to have cool markings on it, Vitani checked hers but it had nothing on it. She was also very interested in one of the books she had purchased from _Florish and Blotts. _The book was called _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection. _It was very interesting. She knew it wasn't meant for not even first years like her, if anything it was for wizards and witches in their 5th year. Still, it was informative and Vitani knew this knowledge would serve her in years to come.

"What are you doing with that?" Said Sirius when he found her reading it one morning

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Vitani sighed, rolling her eyes in an exagerated fashion "I'm _reading_!"

Sirius groaned "I know you're reading. But what are you planning to do? Find out how to curse Regulas?"

Vitani gave "the look" to her brother. "Cursing Regulas would mean an early death."

"Good point." He said, pulling a face.

The days, and then month, went by without drama, if you didn't count Vitani and Sirius blowing up yet another room -this time not so silently- Their mother and father's room. Their mother shouted and yelled and their father threatened to pull them from going to Hogwarts. Yet on the first of September, The Black family was at Kings Cross Station- Regulas staying close to Walburga and Orion Black while Vitani and Sirius pushed luggage trolleys. Vitani counted the platform numbers... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. She smiled. Inbetween the platforms 9 and 10, 9 3/4 lay through an apparantly solid wall. Her mother and father went through first, with Regulas of course.

Vitani grinned at Sirius "Just think, a whole year without mum, dad and Regulas."

"Too good to be true." Sirius smirked and without hesitation he ran through the wall, disappearing.

Vitani followed suit. The moment after she ran through the wall she was swallowed by thick air and darkness surrounded her. Before she even had time to get worried about what had happened she was out in the fresh air. Excited voices and shouts met her ears and she looked round. A huge redish train that was on the tracks read _Hogwarts Express _

"Come on Tani."

She turned and saw Sirius. "Which one?" She asked cheekily "Me or the bird."

Sirius pretended to look insulted "The bird of course."

Tani the owl squaked and Vitani laughed. "Yeah, yeah okay." They lifted their trunks onto the train together with the help of a wizard with a kind smile. They waved their mother and father goodbye as the same kind wizard yelled "All aboard! All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" Then clambered aboard. The train was full of people all talking to eachother.

"Steph! How was your holiday?"

Sirius and Vitani stepped aside as a girl with long brown hair ran past them and up to a girl who looked about the same age.

"C'mon lets go find a compartment." Sirius said and went down the isle. In the end compartment was one boy- with untidy black hair and glasses. "Lets go in here." Sirius opened the door and went inside, Vitani followed.

The boy looked up at them and grinned "Hi. I'm James. James Potter."

Sirius grinned in return "I'm Sirius and this is my twin Vitani."

James smiled "Sit down." He guestered to the seats beside him. Sirius sat directly beside him while Vitani sat by the window. She just couldn't beileve what her brain was processing.

**_She was going to Hogwarts!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani, Sirius and James talked pretty much all the way to Hogwarts. It was obvious they were going to be great friends. About 10 minutes into the journey to their new school, a girl and boy about their age slipped in. The girl and long red hair and bright green eyes. The boy had greasy black hair, black eyes and a hooked nose. James, Sirus and Vitani turned to look at them.

"Sorry," said the red haired girl "Everywhere else is full."

Sirius shrugged and turned back to James and Vitani.

It was a while later when the hooked nosed boy said encouragingly "You'd better be in Slytherin." Vitani turned to look at the seats opposite. The boy was talking to the redhaired girl who had a somewhat worried look on her face.

James had wrinkled up his nose in disgust "Who wantd to be in Slytherin?! I'd think i'd leave, would you?" The question was directed at Vitani and Sirius

Beside her, Sirius spoke up "My whole familys been in Slytherin."

James looked shocked "Blimey! And I thought you two seemed alright!"

"Maybe we'll make a break in tradition." Sirius grinned "Where are you going if you've the choice?"

"Griffindor will dwell the brave at heart." James held an invisible sword to his chest then lowered it, grinning "Like my dad."

The boy snorted "Well if you'd rather be brawny rather then brainy..."

"Well where are you planning to go seeing as you're neither." Vitani interjected, causing Sirius and James to roar will laughter

The redhead girl got up "Come on Severus. We're leaving!"

James tried to trip the boy on the way out "See ya _Snivellous_."

They all laughed. After a while James brought out a pack of Exploding Snap. "Wanna play?" He asked

"Sure." Sirius and Vitani said. They had a great time, laughing when the cards blew up in one of their faces- Pretty much always James's

"This is not fair." Whined James as the cards blew up in his face for the millionth time

"Wow." Vitani laughed, looking at James "Those eyebrows really suit you." James reached up to touch his eyebrows- They were smoking and burnt- "You should keep them as a fashion trend." Sirius and her burst out laughing as James scowled. Before he had time to shoot back a comment the compartment door slid open.

A nice, plumish witch with friendly grey eyes and black curly hair was pushing a trolley laid with sweets of every kind. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Her cherry voice definetly suited her.

"Some Chocolate Frogs please- Oh, and a few Cauldron Cakes." James said and handed her a some sickles as the witch gave him his sweets

Sirius requested for some Liquorice Wands and a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Vitani asked for some Pumpkin Pasties and some Chocolate Frogs. They both paid the trolley witch then laid everything down on the table infront of them.

James kept on opening Chocolate Frogs and checking the cards. "Yes!" He shouted exceptionally loud one time "I've got Godric Griffindor."

"Mate thats really rare." Sirius said

Vitani shoved her brother playfully "Yeah. He kinda knows."

Sirius grinned and put up his hands like he was surrendering "Yeah, yeah I know. You are so lucky you have no sisters." He added to James and Vitani pretended to be insulted "But- um- twins are fine." He said hastily

"Idiot." Vitani said, grinning "I dare you to eat this Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean."

Sirius shrugged and took one, he ate it and his facial expression showed that it wasn't something nice.

"What was it?" James asked curiously

"Bogey." Sirius grimaced and James and Vitani lauged quietly. He looked at Vitani with grey eyes "Now I dare you to eat one."

Vitani hesitantly took a brown and gold one and popped it into her mouth. It tasted delicious! She pretended to look disguited.

"What was it?" Sirius and James said at exactly the same time- their expressions eager.

She looked from one face to another before announcing "Chocolate with Caramel."

Sirius face fell _**"What?!**_"

James and Vitani roared with laughter

It was a while after they finished the sweets that James looked up at the sky and said "Blimey. Its getting dark isn't it."

Vitani looked up at the sky. It _was_ getting dark! They quickly changed into their robes in what seemed just in time, because the train came to a halt the moment after.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere please." A giant man with a big bushy beard was holding a swaying lamp and using his hands to beckon the hestitant first years forward. "Now for you firs' years- You travel to the castle by boat." And with that he lead the first years over to a big lake with 10 or so boats floating in the water. "Now 5 or 4 to a boat. There ya go." He clambered into one boat and waited for them to get into theirs. Vitani, Sirius and James hopped in one boat with two other boys. One had a mix of brown and blonde hair. He had amberish eyes and scars on his face- He looked very tierd. They started off in the boats- their lanterns shining in the dark... But they were quite unessicary because they rounded a bend and there stood the magneficent castle of Hogwart. The finally reached the mainland ( _Oh thank god _Thought Vitani because she despised the rocking motion of the boat. ) and stopped with a bump. Hagrid got out of his boat "Come on. Come on. Firs' years over 'ere." He waited till all the first years had got out of their boats then set off, all of the first years following him. They carried on, across the grounds, through a hallway and then up a magnificently lit stairway which appeared golden.

At the top of the stairs, infront of two big doors, was a women with a emerald cloak and robes. She was wearing a pointed hat over a tight brown bun and a scroll was tucked under one arm. "I am Professer McGonagall." She said, looking from one student to another "Now, after you go through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. Now, everyone ready? Yes? Then follow me." She turned and walked towards the giant doors, they opened for her without anyone needing to touch them. Vitani gasped once they were through the doors. They were in a huge hall with four tables- two on each side. ALOT , and she meant A-LOT! of students were sitting on each one. Every single one of there heads were turned towards the group of first years being led by Professer McGonagall. Professer McGonagall stopped at the end of the hall and turned towards them. "Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool." She pointed to a four legged stool with an ugly brown hat on top of it. "...Put the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your houses. Amba, Kristen." A girl with long brown hair and green eyes walked forwards and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and after a few seconds it announced _RAVENCLAW! _The people at the Ravenclaw table clapped as Kristen Amba joined their house. The sorting went on for a while. The boy with a long scar across his face who had been in the boat with them - Remus Lupin his name was - was sorted into Griffindor. So was the watery eyed boy - Peter Pettigrew - . It actually took a long time for the hat to decide on his house. It stayed silent for almost 5 minutes before shouting _GRIFFIDOR! _Finally, "Black, Sirius." Her brother moved forwards, and sat on the stool. Vitani noticed a man at the staff table, obviously a professor, watching him intently. _GRIFFINDOR! _The hat shouted and the man looked a it dissapointed. "Black, Vitani." Vitani told herself to remain calm as she walked up and sat on the stool. Like all the other students, the sorting hat was placed on her head. _Aahh Ha! _Said a voice inside her head _Another Black. __I know just what to do.._ Vitani thought she knew exactly what it meant and responded with a firm NO inside her head. _What? _The voice said _No? _No, Vitani thought again firmly. _I don't want to be in Slytherin. _The voice stayed quiet until it said _So not Slytherin a? You have intelligence beyond your years and astounding bravery. You could be in Ravenclaw orrr... GRIFFINDOR! _She heard it annouce to the crowd. Relieved, she got up and walked away to the Griffindor table, grinning. She sat down next to her brother and opposite James. She was in Griffindor! She looked at the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was looking at her also, he gave a smile and nodded like he approved then looked away. Vitani smiled to, she hoped she would make Grffindor proud.


	5. Chapter 5

Vitani woke up early the next morning.. Last night had been SO cool. After everyone had Professed into their houses Dumbledore had got up and clzpped his hand and immediatly the room went silent. He had stood up, smiling and welcomed everybody to Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

_"Welcome, welcome." Said the smiling Dumbledore "To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I have a few things I must say before you get befuddled by out excellentfeast!" Vitani looked at the plates but she saw no feast. She grinned remembering Andromeda's wonderful story of food appearing on the plates. Dumbledores voice brought her back to earth "First years, I must let you know you, you may NOT enter the Forbidden Forest, and a few of our older students ought to know as well." He added, his blue eyes shining. "And one more message," His face went all serious "A new er.. tree has been planted. A willow... Do **not **go near it." A quiet muttering broke out just after his words. Why wouldn't they be allowed near a tree?! Dumbledore's face then grew merry again. "Now then, I have just four more words- Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He smiled and in an instant food had appeared on the plates- Every food you could imagine! _

_"Awesome!" James had said from opposite her "Maika told me about this."_

_"Maika?" Sirius asked James, his face puzzled _

_"My older sister." James informed him and pointed to a girl a little way up the table. She had violet eyes and long black hair that was sleek and elegant very unlike James's untidy ruffled hair. _

_"Ohhhhhh." Sirius said then he reached for some chicken. He took a leg and ate it, Vitani was faintly reminded of a dog. "Anyways, what was that about not going near a willow eh? Did you get any of it?"_

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy next to her, Remus she remembered his name was, blush faintly. James must of seen it to because he looked right at the boy and asked "Do you know?"_

_Remus shook his head and the scar across his right eye caught the light and shone. "No."_

_James shrugged his shoulders the said "Your Remus a?"_

_Remus nodded "And your James right?"_

_James had grinned and said "Yup. James Potter."_

_Remus turned to her and Sirius "And your the Black twins."_

_Viani grinned at Sirius. They had never been called the "Black Twins" before. Sirius was grinning too "I'm Sirius and this is my younger-"_

_"By two minutes." Vitani added quickly- Sirius always had joy saying he was older then her_

_"-sister Vitani." Sirius looked at her and grinned mischeiviously. Vitani rolled her amber eyes dramaticly._

_Remus laughed and smiled at them "Yeah, so anyway i'm Remus."_

_Across from Remus the red haired girl from the train was sitting. She was smiling faintly too. Vitani remembered her name was Lily Evans._

_ She looked over at the Slytherin table where the greasy haired boy, Severus Snape, was sitting. He looked gloomy and was eating his food without much enthusiasim._

_She shrugged. She didn't have time to think about werido Slytherins. She began to eat some more, eating loads of buttery mashed potato and pork sausages. When she was done, as if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent_

_"I do hope you have enjoyed our dinner, now, I hope you enjoy our desert." He clapped his hands twice and dinner was immediatly replaced by dessert._

_"Ahhh!" Sirius said from beside her "My eyes decive me."_

_James smirked "Yes. You're growing old and blind..." He said in a mysterious tone_

_Vitani rolled her amberish eyes but she was grinning "Boys."_

_Remus pretended to be offended "Excuse me?"_

_They all laughed_

_When dessert was done Dumbledore got up again "I hope you enjoyed that," he smiled "Now up to bed- tut tut!"_

_Vitani, Sirius, Remus and James... As well as the whole hall got up. _

_"First years from Grifindor over here please." Said a girl from the end of the Grifindor table. She had brown hair which (was the colour of hot chocolate) reached the middle of her back. She also had a genuine smile on her face which made her seem welcoming and friendly. Vitani spotted a badge on her robes. She must be a Prefect! _

_They walked up to her and she and a red haired boy with freckles led them to a potrait of a fat FAT lady wearing a silk pink dress and holding a glass of wine._

_"Now, the password is Dracus Capronis," The brown haired girl said. _

_She watched as the Fat Lady said in a rich tone "Preciously dear," and the portrait swung open to reveal the Griffindor Common Room._

**End of Flashback**

Vitani looked round. Five girls were sleeping in the dormitry. Lily Evans, Grace Young, Ellisabeth Foster, Mary Odair and Victorie Delacour.

A yawn from Ellisabeth startled her. "M-Morning V-Vitani."

"Hey Lizza" Vitani smiled at the black haired girl, using her nickname "How are you?"

"T-Tierd!"

Vitani smirked "Nattrully."

"D-Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Thought as much."

"Oh, you guys are up already," said the voice of Lily Evans from beside Vitani

She looked and saw Lily getting out of bed

"Hi Lily." She said, her tone measured- she didn't know if she was still angry about what happened on the train. A glare at Vitani told her she wasn't forgiven just yet.

_Never mind, _Vitani thought and got out of bed as well.

"I-I think I might stay in bed," yawned Ellisabeth

"Nah," Vitani teased "You gotta get up! First day today! Lessons and stuff!"

"Lessons zand stuff, " came a disapproving voice from the end of the dormitry.

Vitani grinned. It was Victorie, the French girl. She was nice and all but very proper and liked things to be done the right way.

"Sorry Victie, " Vitani said playfully and Victorie sniffed distainfully

"Don't call me zat please!" She said in a heavy French accent

"Course not Vicoree. " Vitani said, wiggling her eyebrows cheekily

Victorie frowned and Mary Odair (who had now woken up apparently) let out a small giggle.

Vitani smirked and quickly pulled on her robes, smoothing down the slight creases in the fabric.

Grace (who was up AS WELL! ) changed into her robes as well and Lily did the same. The three left the dormitory to go the the Grey Hall for Breakfast.

When thdy got there, Vitani immediatly spotted Sirius, Remus, James and the watery eyed boy who had been in the boat with them- whoose name was Peter Pettigrew- were sitting at the table together

"Tani!" Sirius beckoned her over "C'mon over!"

Vitani smiled and wandered over, Lily leaving to sit beside Grace.

"Have a nice sleep? " Asked Remus and Vitani nodded

"Great thanks." She replied smiling then took a bowl of porridge from the middle of the table "You guys?"

Sirius swallowed a mouthful of pumpkin juice before answering "Yeah, good enough."

There was a loud sniffle from Peter Pettigrew and James said "Oh, we haven't introduced someone. Tani, this is Peter."

Peter gave a little smile and Vitani returned it before turning back to her breakfast.

Sirius passd her a piece of parchment and she read it quickly. It said-

* * *

><p><span><em>First Year Week One Timetable<em>

_9.00 - Tranfiguration_

_10.00 - Potions_

_11.00 - Short Break_

_11.30 - Charms_

_12.30 - Flying_

_1.00 - Lunch Break_

_2.00 - Herbology_

_3.00 - Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts_

* * *

><p>"Cool," Vitani remarked and stuffed the parchment in her pocket.<p>

"Can't wait to do Flying," James said and ruffled his hair in an annoying sort of way so it stook up

"Wonder who teaches Potions," Remus said

"Professer Slughorn," James said immediatly and all four of his compainions looked at him

"What?" Sirirus asked "How d'you know."

"Ma-" James started but Vitani cut him off

"Maika," she grinned

"Yup."

"I don't think i'll be good at Potions." Peter said quietly

James nudged him encouragingly "Nah, you'll be fine."

When they finished their breakfast they wandered to Transfiguration. Professer Mc'Gonagall taught the subject so it was most fourtunate that they were in time- she didnt approve of lateness.

When they came in, she was a cat. She was sitting infront of her desk- looking like an innocent tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes.

"Cute." Sirius said

The tabby cat turned into Professer Mc'Gonagall.

"Or not so cute..." Sirius muttered and Professer Mc'Gonagall raised an eyebrow.

They hurried to the desks. Vitani sat inbetween Sirius and James. Remus sat on the other side ofJames and Peter, on the other side of Sirius.

For their first lesson they had to turn a toothpick into a needle. Vitani got it first try. She was very proud of herself. The oher person who got it first try was Lily Evans.

The next lesson was Potions. When Vitani walked in with Sirius she was greeted by the man she had seen last night, the one who had looked dissapointed when Sirius and her had been sorted into Griffindor.

"Hello," He said cherrily "You must be Vitani Black! And you must be Sirius Black." He smiled and guestered to the desks. "Go ahead, choose your seats."

She, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter chose desks next to eachtoher, in the same order as last time. "Professer Slughorn." Sirius muttered to Vitani and she nodded

When the rest of the class was there Prof. Slughorn started. They learnt how to brew a simple sleeping draft. Once again, Lily and her got it first try- Surprisingly so did _Snivellous. _

When Slughorn was wandering round the Class he nodded at Snape in agknowedgement, like he was impressed but didn't want to talk to a unpopular sort of guy.

When he stopped by her and Lily though he praised them loudly and went on about how proud he was.

"Doing good." James told her, grinning, when the lesson was over

Vitani grinned and nodded and Sirius said

"Did you see _Snivellous's _face when he praised you loudly and not him? It was hilarious." He smiled

Vitani couldn't help smiling to

The day passed without much else happening

Professer Flitwick who taught Charms was nice and squeaky

Madam Hooch was strict but fair

Professer Sprout was cherry and round faced

And Professer Kaden was clever and very knowledgable

At the end of the day Vitani climbed through the portrait (_Dracus Capronis) _with her four friends. They discussed lessons, told stories from home (Sirius and Vitani earned alot of laughter telling their stories!) and just talked about random stuff.

When they heard the clock dong 9.00 they said their goodnights then went up to bed- Vitani to the girls dormitory and Peter, James, Sirius and Remus to the boys- obviously.

Vitani got changed into her PJ's and climbed into her four poster bed. She looked to her right where Mary Odair was sleeping.

Her long blonde hair was fanned out around her head and she was breathing softy.

She looked to the left. Since she was the closest to the big arched window she could see the moon which was casting moonbeams onto her face.

Vitani closed her eyes. At home I was never this happy, she thought then shook herself. What was she talking about?! Was 12 Grimmuald Place really home? No.

_This is my home, _Vitani thought and with that she fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by without anything amazing or out of the ordinary happening. Well, aside from learning magic of course, though that wasn't out of the ordinary for Vitani but for the muggle borns it was **amazing!**

Lily Evans had ajusted well, and she did well in every single class. As did Robert Clove, a muggle born boy in their year.

It was two weeks after the start of the school year that Vitani found something odd.

She had been walking along a corridor when she tripped over her own foot and her head anged into a portrait of food.

"Idiot," she scolded herself and rubbed her foot.

She then heard a faint giggle behind her. She turned her head slowly, trying to see who had made the noise.

It was a pear! The pear in the portrait of fruit! Her hair had brushed the Pear, tickling it, and it had laughed!

She tickled it with her fingers and it giggled again. Then, the whole portrait swung open to reveal a kitchen.

It was a HUGE kitchen. She climbed inside and was immediatly greeted by a house elf.

She didn't nessicarily like house elves. There was one at 12 Grimmuald Place. Kreacher.

He was a despicable thing whose life ambition was to have his head cut off and stuck onto a plague.

But this house elf seemed nice enough. She was carrying a silver tray with little tiny cupcakes on them.

They were perfectly iced and they were chocolate flavoured, her favourite!

"Do you want one miss?" Asked the house elf in her sqeaky voice.

"Er.. Yes please." Vitani said, hesitiantly taking one and popping it into her mouth.

The house elf grabbed her hand and pulled her into the center of the room.

"Um..Who are you?" She asked as she was pulling her

"Me is Dinky miss," the house elf, named Dinky, told her

"Nice to meet you Dinky." She said

"It is a pleasure miss." Dinky said smiling "Do you want anything more?"

Vitani thought for a moment then asked "Do you have any more of those cakes?"

An hour later she was back in the Griffindor common room, her arms carrying every sort of cupcake you could imagine- Chocolate with lemonade icing and sugar swirls, Strawberry with whipped cream as icing and sugary jubes hidden inside... There were SO many different and crazy cupcakes!

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were sitting in the common room by the fire, doing their homework.

They looked up when Vitani entered and their jaws dropped though Peter started smiling like he had been made Head Boy, Quiddity Captain and Minister Of Magic at the same timd- Vitani thought he might wet himself with excitement.

"Were'd ya get those? " Sirius demanded

Vitani grinned and put down the cupcakes right in front of them "Guess. "

"Beats me." Remus said "At dinner? "

"Hogsmeade?"

"The minister of magic? " Sirius grinned

Vitani sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead before answering "The kitchens!"

"How'd you get in there? " Remus frowned

"Tickle the pear." Vitani said and grinned "That's all I'm gonna say- Tickle the pear. "

James rolled his eyes before asking "Can we have some?"

"Duh," Vitani said and all four boys dived into the pile. It was demolished in a couple of minutes.

"Thanks Tani. " Sirius said after eating a red velvet cupcake with a marshmallow topping.

"No promblemo little bro. " She said, her eyes twinkling

"I. Am. Older. Then. You." Sirius said slowly, like talking to a little kid

Vitani winked and Sirius rolled his gray eyes muttering. Vitani laughed quietly.

"C'mon." Said Remus, grinning "Lunch break is about to be over. We gotta get to Herbology!"

The five rushed downstairs at top speed. Well, Peter's foot did sink into the trick stair and it took them three minutes to get it free... but aside from that they were at Herbology almost at once.

Professer Sprout was in the courtyard with three other students- Lily and two other RavenClaw boys Vitani remembered from the sorting. Will Senator and Rueben Flint.

"Hello boys and girl," she said smiling at them "How are you today? "

"Good." Vitani said smiling back and Remus, Peter, James and Sirius nodded, echoing her.

"That's good." Professer Sprout said "Because we're working in Greenhouse Two today."

Lily, who had been deliberately ignoring them, turned round to face Professer Sprout. "Really?"

"Yes, I think this group is ready." Sprout beamed.

It was three minutes later when all of the class had assembled.

"Good morning Class." Sprout chirped happily

"GGood morning Professer. " The rest of the class said.

"Now to do we will be working in Greenhouse Two, I want sensible behaviour because although nothing in there could kill you- you could be severely injured."

The first years murmured in agreement.

"Now follow me!" Sprotbrough said cheerily and she led them to Greenhouse 2. While in there they learned how to plant all sorts of magical plants. At the end, Vitani gave her gloves back along with Remus, James, Peter and Sirius.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked

James whipped out his timetable. "Let's see... da da da da da...Herbology. ...da da da.. Defense against the Dark Arts." He announced and shoved it back in his pocket.

Vitani nudged him playfully "Idiot. Flying and DADA swapped today. Remember"

"Oh," James said "Whoops."

The five ran off underneath a great stone arch, across a courtyard and finally onto the Flying Field.

Madam Hooch was there already. Lots of brooms were on the bright green grass in two perfectly straight lines.

Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and Vitani went to the five brooms next to eachother. When all the class was assembled there Madam Hooch said.

"Alright class. You know the drill. Stand over your broomstick and say in a firm voice- UP!"

"UP!" The whole class echoed and most (_MOST!) _of the broomsticks came straight up into waiting hands.

Vitani looked at _Snivellous _whoose broomstick was still on the grass. "Up." He said in an annoyed voice. "UP!" This time it did come up. Right into his face.

Vitani, Sirius and James sniggered. Peter looked unsure wether to laugh or not. Remus had the good grace not to.

Madam Hooch spent the lesson teaching them about well, _flying! _

Already, James could fly at top speed in patterns which included going nearly upside down. Vitani found flying the funnest of all of the lessons.

She always looked forwards to it. At the end of the lesson Sirius came up to her, out of breath. "I. Am. Not. Cut. Out for flying." He said.

"Well your better at it then _Snivellous_." Vitani reasurred him.

Sirius grinned. "To right."

James gave her a high five. "Nice." He said and we all grinned.

"You guys are so good." Peter told them, a little enviously.

"Peters right." Remus said, who wasn't so bad at flying himself. "You guys are good."

"Especially James." Vitani said and James smirked.

"Yup, thats me. Flying master. Bow down to me, you commoners."

"Don't get it into your head." Sirius laughed and gave him a little shove.

They all cracked up.

Vitani was enjoying life at Hogwarts. She had four perfect friends. No creepy, annoying mother watching her. Nice teachers. Nothing could go wrong here.

She had no idea how wrong she was.


End file.
